koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Niles
Niles (ゼロ, Zero) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and initially debuts as a non-playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. Role in Game Character Information Personality Niles enjoys watching people suffer, especially those from the upper classes. He may easily become agitated if provoked. After swearing loyalty to Leo, he abandons his criminal ways yet maintains a shady image. Niles is also very flirtatious, often making statements filled with innuendos. This applies not only to women but also men as demonstrated by his habit of getting into Leo's personal space just to tease him. (Owain – who met Leo and Niles as Odin – is Leo's other retainer, and they reference this in their Support.) Fighting Style Niles' unique Crest is Lethality, a classic Fire Emblem skill typically available to Assassins. It has a Luck-based chance of increasing the power of combos and Critical Hits. Quotes See also: Niles/Quotes Gameplay : Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Niles fires 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern, then twirls and fires another 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. He twirls again before squatting and firing 4 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. He then shoots an arrow to his front, left, back, right, then front again. He then jumps and shoots a volley of spreading arrows to his front while slowly moving forward, and then lands. Upon landing, he shoots 3 volleys of 3 arrows each, angling each shot higher than the last. He finishes by skidding forward and firing forward a single powerful long-distance arrow. '''X: If held down, Niles stands in place and draws his bowstring back to charge a single powerful shot. At half charge, Niles will fire forward a green orb, which forcefully reveals the Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits. If fully charged to the max, Niles will fire forward a large green energy beam, which will forcefully expose the critical Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits, as if Niles had a weapon advantage. If the button is continually mashed, Niles will unleash a stream of rapid-fire arrows. He will continue to do so as long as the button is being mashed. He is stationary during this action, but can be pivoted with the control stick. Y, X: '''Niles will swing his bow upwards to launch enemies up, then spin and do another horizontal swing to the left. '''Y, Y, X: '''Niles crouches and fires a volley of arrows straight upwards into the air. Moments later, the arrows will rain down onto the ground in an area of effect around Niles. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Niles leaps into the air, and fires down at the ground, creating a green energy blast. This generates a green tornado that travels forward along the ground. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Niles shoots forward to generate a green orb in front of him. The orb continuously fires 3 streams of arrows in an arc, acting as a kind of turret. '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Niles fires an orb of bluish-green energy that fires like a turret in a 3-way pattern for a few seconds. Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: 'Niles flails his arms while slowly dancing forward, generating a large series of green slashes all around him. He finishes by striking a pose, generating a large burst of green energy. '''Warrior Special (A): ' Niles shoots three arrows in front of him, then three more behind him. He then does an upside-down spin while firing arrows in all directions around him. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Niles spins around shooting arrows and making holes in the ground, then flips backward making chains sprout up to hit enemies. He then charges an arrow and blasts the enemies away. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Niles rains arrows from above, then charges and shoots a green arrow. He then dashes to the arrow and slashes with it, causing Lethality. '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Gallery Niles Sprite (FEW).gif|Battle map sprite Niles Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit NilesBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters